Mind Games
by Arcadia81
Summary: Diana wants to play a game with Clark. Can Clark beat her at it? :


AN: Thanks for letting me borrow an idea from you, Fanci!

Mind Games

The morning started off normal enough. The alarm clock annoyingly shrilled at six a.m. precisely. Clark lightly tapped the clock, quickly turning the alarm off so he wouldn't awaken his wife who needed her sleep. He felt the bed shift sometime around three in the morning when Diana rose to attend to Lara who was demanding attention. He fell back asleep before his wife returned.

Sitting up in bed, he let out a yawn as he stretched. He looked over at Diana who wasn't disturbed by the alarm clock. Her long, wavy hair spread out over her pillow, her lips parted slightly, her chest gently rising and falling as she slept. She was devastatingly beautiful asleep just as she was awake. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and got out of bed, heading for the shower.

After his shower, Clark went into his daughter's bedroom. A Superman/Wonder Woman mobile moved above Lara as she played with her feet. She was unsuccessfully trying to put a foot in her mouth.

"How's my little girl?" Clark whispered to the baby in the crib. "Are you hungry?" He asked, observing Lara trying to eat her foot. Clark pulled Lara out of her crib and walked her around the room. "Your Mommy is taking you to your grandmother and your aunts for three days so this will be my only time to see you before you go." Lara grabbed Clark's tie with a stubby hand. She lightly pulled on it. "Are you gonna miss Daddy?"

Lara replied with a "Pbbt," as her sweet face broke out into a smile.

Clark frowned as a new scent hit his nose. "You could've told me." Clark laid Lara on the changing table. "Oh, all right. I forgive you." Clark dropped the dirty diaper in the diaper pail and wiped Lara clean with a soft moist cloth. "It's hard to stay mad at you. You have your mother's looks after all." Lara broke out in a fit of giggles as her Daddy made odd noises on her belly as he put on a new diaper.

Giving Lara another kiss on her cheek and an "I love you," he placed Lara back in her crib and left the room.

Clark entered the kitchen, made coffee and cooked breakfast. He knew the smells from the kitchen would wake up Diana.

And sure enough, twenty minutes later, Diana, with Lara in her arms, strolled in the kitchen. Clark, finished with his breakfast, fixed Diana's plate and placed it on the kitchen table next to her coffee. Diana thanked him with a kiss.

"Good morning." Diana took her seat. "I thought you would want to see Lara before you leave for work."

"I saw her this morning, but I welcome any chance to see my daughter." Clark took Lara from Diana's arms and placed his daughter in her high chair. He put a bib on Lara, got a couple of baby jars from the refrigerator and fed her breakfast. "What time are you leaving to take Lara to Themyscira?"

"I plan to leave around eight this morning. Lara's things are packed and I only have to give her a bath and change her one time," Diana answered. Diana was going to feed Lara before she left but Clark was taking care of that now. Clark always fed Lara whenever he had the chance and since he wouldn't see her for three days, he was taking advantage of spending as much time with his daughter. "Mother is anxious to spend time with Lara."

Clark took a spoonful of food and moved around Lara's face like an airplane. Lara's mouth was opened and her eyes followed the food before it promptly landed in her mouth. She squealed in delight of the yummy food. "Just as long as she doesn't teach Lara any military moves."

Diana put down her fork, giving her husband a wry look. "Kal, Lara is seven months old. Mother won't give her any training until she is at least eight months."

"Ha. Ha," Clark mockingly laughed as he gave Lara another spoonful of food.

"Did you fix your lunch?" Diana asked.

"Not yet, but I will before I leave."

Diana rose from her seat and went to the refrigerator, "I'll do it."

Clark turned in his chair, stunned. "_What_?"

Diana laughed at his expression and kissed his temple. "I'm going to fix your lunch. Oh, Kal, don't give me that look."

"Why can't I? You never fixed my lunch before."

"There's a first time for everything. We do things equally, Kal. It's not your job to fix my meals just as it's not my job to fix yours. We do it because we love each other." Diana opened the refrigerator door. "Now, what do you want?"

Clark couldn't believe what he was seeing. Diana preparing a meal for him? It was lunch but still! More often than not, he would prepare the meals or Diana would cook with him as she got most of her cooking lessons from him. Not giving Diana a chance to change her mind, Clark list off what he wanted and Diana went ahead with it.

Clark turned Lara's high chair to show her mother making her father lunch. "Do you think Mommy hit her head this morning, Lara?"

Diana laughed. "Nothing of the sort."

Clark resumed feeding Lara. "So, after you drop Lara off, what are your plans for the day?"

"I have a meeting with Magda about the Embassy at ten-thirty. I'm going to use your office to communicate with her. It's not time I return to the world just yet."

Clark and Diana talked about it after Lara was born when Diana decided to retire temporarily due to her pregnancy. Neither knew when Diana would be ready to return to her mantle as Wonder Woman and though Diana stepped down from being Wonder Woman, she hadn't retire entirely from her role as Ambassador. Her sister, Magda, took over her Ambassador duties but Diana still kept in frequent contact with her on what was going on with the Embassy.

Diana placed Clark's lunch bag on the table. "Done. That was easy." Diana sat back in her seat. She gestured to her plate and coffee mug. "Could you?"

"Of course." Clark reheated Diana's breakfast with his heat vision. When he finished feeding Lara her breakfast, he gave his daughter a kiss on her cheek. "Have fun on Themyscira. I have to be going." Grabbing his lunch, Clark gave Diana a kiss goodbye. "I'll see you this evening. Thanks for lunch."

"Goodbye, Kal."

If Clark had turned back, he would've notice the mischievous smile on Diana's face.

*****

Clark spent his morning following up on leads of stories he was working. One was on the latest invention from LexCorp that the government was interested in. Naturally, Clark was suspicious of it. Luther could not be trusted. Another story he was working on was the complete opposite of the Luthor story. Clark followed up on a story of a community coming together to help a beloved elderly neighbor who was on the verge of losing her home due to the economy. The inspiring story of people coming together to help each other put Clark in a good mood the rest of the morning.

With it being such a nice warm day, Clark decided to have lunch outside in the park instead of the Daily Planet offices. Clark sat at an empty park bench and unzipped his lunch bag. He shook his head, smiling, still in disbelief Diana made his lunch. Clark pulled out his bottled water. It felt warm. Looking around suspicious, making sure he wasn't watched, he quickly blew it, cooling it immediately.

Clark pulled out his sandwich. It almost slipped from his fingers when he saw what was under his sandwich. A picture. Clark placed his water and sandwich down and picked up the picture. It was of Diana in a sexy two piece lingerie with the words "When you get home" at the bottom. Nothing was hidden to Clark. The bra and panties were a white sheer showing her excitement of her hard tipped nipples. Her legs were slightly parted giving him a tease. Paranoid, Clark pulled the photo close to his chest and looked around. No one was watching him. Slowly, he pulled the picture from his chest to look at it again.

When did Diana do this? he wondered. When did she buy that outfit? Only one way to find out.

Clark pulled out his cell phone and called home.

Diana picked up after the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hi. How was the trip home?"

"Very smooth. Lara fell asleep on the way. Mother says hello. Lara's aunts gushed about Lara and all wanted to hold her. Even Phillipus softened around her." Diana chuckled. "I wonder if they were this excited having a baby around when I was one."

"It's possible." While most Amazons weren't keen when Diana announced her engagement to Clark, they softened towards him when their princess was pregnant. "How did the meeting with Magda go?"

"There are some problems. Some countries aren't accepting working with Magda because she is not me. They want to make sure I approve of everything before working with the Embassy. Magda isn't doing anything different than what I would do. It's frustrating that don't want to listen to her because she's not me." Diana sighed. "I may have to step in sooner than I want." After a lengthy paused, Diana said, "That may require us getting Lara a babysitter."

"You know, I will take off work to help and my parents are ready to step in," Clark reminded her.

"Hmm," Diana wasn't sure what to say. "I'll wait and see how it goes. How's work?"

Clark told Diana how he spent his morning. When he was finished, he decided to go into the main reason for his call. "Now I know why you wanted to make my lunch."

A salacious chuckle rang in Clark's ears. "That was part of the reason, but I _did_ want to make you lunch."

"You are such a bad wife, teasing me like this." Clark caressed the picture in his hand.

"Why? Is it teasing to say how much I want you right now?"

"There's nothing wrong with that," Clark replied smoothly.

"Does that mean you'll come home now?"

"No," Clark simply told her.

"Why?" Diana played coy.

"Because I have to work."

"You can leave early," Diana told him before flirting, "Or come home for lunch."

"When I get with you, the last thing I'm going to do afterwards is return to work." That was a promise.

His words excited her. "I am alone and I can push aside my work for an audience with you. I'm actually wearing the outfit underneath my clothes right now. It wouldn't take long for me to get out of them or for you to fly here."

Clark looked at the picture again and shifted slightly on the bench as he felt a bulge forming between his legs. "You're not being fair saying such things."

"I'm not?" Diana feigned shock. "Would it be fair to say I want to undress you slowly, kiss ever new piece of skin revealed under my undressing you?"

Clark cleared his throat and loosened his tie as he conjured up the vision Diana created. She was teasing him, trying to test his willpower. He did give into Diana often but he also held his own with her. He loved his wife deeply but he wasn't going to be her lapdog. "Yes, it is but two can play that game. When I get home, we're not gonna make it to the bedroom. I'm gonna take you at the door."

"The door?" Diana mocked him. "You know that's paper with us."

"Then I'll take you down to our steel reinforced basement where we normally spar. I'll press you against the wall just as I did with our bedroom wall in the Fortress. Remember that?

Diana recalled the moment. They certainly had fun that afternoon. "Yes. You were an expert with your hands.... your mouth." Diana moaned softly.

Clark could tell Diana was getting aroused. Her arousal was turning him on. "As I recall, you were so in the moment, you knocked a hole in the wall. Remember what I did to cause you to do that? Remember how I knelt before you, taste the sweetness between your legs. Remember how you were gripping my head, pressing me further into you?"

Diana was lost in the memory of that wonderful afternoon. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted Clark home. Her voice quivered as she called his name, "Kal?"

Clark was smirking. He could hear the frustration in her voice. "Yes, Diana?"

"Come home.... _now_."

Clark laughed at his wife's torture. "No."

Clark closed his phone. Diana stared at her phone, aroused, frustrated but amused. "He's good. He's gonna pay for that."

*****

Clark returned to work in a cheerful mood. His conversation with Diana was fresh on his mind. He imagined how frustrated she was and how she would have to wait for him to really satisfy her. Maybe to humor his wife he would come home a little early.

"You're in a good mood," Lois observed. "What's going on?"

"Just talked to Diana during lunch."

"Yeah?" Lois sat on his desk. "How are the missus and the baby?" Lois picked up the frame Clark had on his desk of Diana in her Diana Prince disguise holding their baby.

"They are both great."

Lois shook her head. "I don't see how you can walk in everyday with a smile on your face with a young baby at home. Doesn't Lara keep you and Diana up or are you leaving everything for your wife to take care of?"

"Both Diana and I take turns in taking care of Lara. I love my daughter, Lois. I'm a Daddy. Why shouldn't I be happy?"

"I'm not saying that." Lois wasn't trying to be mean. She placed the frame back on his desk. "I'm just saying it's unnatural y'know. You don't come in like the rest of the fathers with a baby. You're not cranky or looked as if you missed a night's sleep. It's like you have energy that can last for days."

Clark shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I'm lucky."

"What else is new?" Lois quipped.

Clark's cell phone rang. Lois looked at the screen and saw Diana was calling. "Speak of the devil." Lois got off his desk and walked off. "See you later, Smallville."

Clark picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"You can't talk to me like that and leave me waiting for you to come home later instead of now."

She still wanted to play, eh? "I can and will. You started it."

Diana's throaty voice was loud and clear this wasn't over. "I did, didn't I?"

Clark rose from his desk and entered an empty conference room. "Remember how I got you hot and bothered during my lunch? I'm sure you don't want to be in that same position again."

"Position?" The word was so erotic coming from Diana's lips and Clark knew right then he was in trouble. "Remember that time when I was on Themyscira waiting for you? You joined me when I was having a swim and we made love on your cape."

Clark knew what Diana was talking about. The sex between them was so hot that afternoon. Just thinking about it brought heat to his face. "Diana, um, let's not talk about that."

She knew she was getting to him. "Not talk about us making love on your cape? You love it when I'm on your cape. It always turns you on. If I close my eyes, I can remember how hard you were, how good you felt in me. Remember that?"

Clark was already recalling the vision. "Yes." His voice was thick. "You look so sexy in my cape."

Diana's erotic laugh sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. "I know. Remember what position we were in?"

Clark loosened his tie. It was getting warmer by the second. "Diana," he pleaded, "don't go there."

But she did. "It was a first for us and actually quite by accident. I was straightening your cape and you couldn't wait any longer. You had me on my hands and knees. You moved so hard in me." Diana moaned into the phone and Clark felt his groin jerk in response.

"Yes, I did." It was getting harder to think straight, to control himself. All he could think about now was him and Diana on Themyscira that afternoon making love.

"You loved it, didn't you?" Diana taunted. "How deeper you could go that way? How primal it felt to move that way? Didn't you enjoy it when I pushed back on you and when you pulled me back to you? We made the island move that afternoon."

Just thinking about that afternoon made Clark harder than steel. If she kept on, he may leave to be with her. "Diana…" he groaned softly as he fought control. "Yes, it was wonderful."

"You don't have to _come _now," her play on words weren't lost on him, "but you can leave work a little earlier today, can't you?"

"Yes…." he breathed heavily. "Yes, I will."

"I thought you would." Diana was laughing and quite smugly, too.

Diana cut off on her end and Clark looked at his phone. "Oh, she's good."

"C.K.?"

Clark turned his head and only his head. Had he turned around completely, the tightness in his pants would be embarrassingly obvious.

"You wanted to look at the pictures I took at Lexcorp." Jimmy saw the open cell phone in Clark's hand. "Talking to your wife?"

Clark cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. Give me a minute."

"Sure thing." Jimmy closed the door giving Clark his privacy.

Minute? Clark winced feeling the tightness in his pants. Clark felt like he needed an hour.

****

The rest of the afternoon passed smoothly. Diana didn't call to taunt him anymore and he didn't call to taunt Diana. It was safer that way. When it turned four o'clock, Clark decided he kept Diana (and himself) waiting enough. He had an hour left for work but he was sure Perry wouldn't mind if he left early. He rarely did. In fact, most time he stayed late.

Whistling, Clark turned off his computer; put his work in his shoulder bag. He started to leave when he heard Perry White yelled, "Kent!" Clark turned to see the news editor approached him with Lois walking alongside him. "Where are you going?"

"I thought I would leave early. I'll work later when I come back on Monday," Clark promised.

"Can't let you leave yet, Kent. The Governor's calling a press conference. I need you and Lois to cover it."

What? No! That could take hours! He wanted to leave and be with Diana now! "Are you sure Lois can't cover it alone, Chief? Lois is more than capable of handling stories by herself."

Perry White raised an eyebrow at Clark. "Since when do you shirk off work, Kent? Are you sick or something?"

"No, sir. It's just I have this really important thing to do when I leave today."

"What do you have to do, Kent?"

Make hot love to his wife but his boss didn't need to know that. And neither did Lois who was looking at him curiously. "Um, er, eh I have to pick up my clothes from the cleaners."

Lois shook her head. Perry White frowned. "Get downtown with Lois, Kent."

Clark accepted his fate. "Yes, sir."

When Lois and Clark got to the elevator, Lois asked, "What was that about, Smallville?"

Clark shifted his shoulder bag. "I thought you want the story alone. Besides, I have these other stories to work on and I have something to do after work that I want to get an early start on."

The elevator opened and Lois pulled Clark inside. "Oh, it can't be that important, Smallville or you would've taken a half day and left at lunch."

Clark looked at his watch. 4:45pm. The press conference was suppose to start thirty minutes ago. If he left early like he wanted, he and Diana would be entangled in hot sex right now.

Lois leaned to him. "Fifty bucks, Smallville."

"Hmm?" Clark enquired obviously distracted.

"Fifty bucks this story is big. The longer they delay this conference, the bigger this announcement is."

"You are usually right about these things," Clark said casually and quickly added. "How do you want to divide the work? You want to ask questions while I file---"

Lois turned her head to Clark, annoyed. "Geez, Smallville, what's so important?"

Maybe if he created a story, it would garner some sympathy. "You know I've been leaving late from The _Planet._ I'm missing out on some time with my daughter and--"

"You promised your wife you would come home early and spend more time with Lara," Lois finished. "Why didn't you say so?" she sighed. "All right, take notes, ask questions, give it to me and I'll file the story with both our bylines."

"Thanks, Lois."

Lois shook her head, amused. He really must love his family. "What are friends for? Just so you know, you owe me big and I get to call back on this favor anytime I want."

Clark nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Fifteen minutes later, the press conference finally began and the Governor revealed his secret relationship with a mafia's daughter who's father was on trial. This was followed with his immediate resignation. Clark took notes, asked questions along with Lois. When the conference ended, Clark gave Lois all his notes and immediately left for home.

He didn't get home until seven o' clock. Clark slowly opened the door, sticking his head in first. "Diana?" Clark slowly stepped in and locked the door. Dropping his bag on the floor, Clark entered the living room. She wasn't there. He scanned the house. She wasn't in the bedrooms or office. Looking down, he saw the basement's lights weren't on but he heard Diana's heartbeat. Diana waiting for him in the dark meant she wasn't happy.

He was screwed.

Clark entered the basement and descended down the stairs, slowly. "Diana. I'm sorry. I tried to come home but Perry sent me on a story with Lois to cover the Governor's--

Clark didn't finish the rest of his words as he felt a pair of hands grab him and threw him across the room. He expected to land on the hard floor but his back fell on something soft. His hands felt around. Pillows. Sheets. His hand fell on a very familiar cloth with a symbol outlined on it. His cape?

The lights came on and Diana stood before Clark. She wore a silk black robe. She must've set everything up in the basement and has been waiting for him all this time. She was angry. He could see it in her eyes.

"Diana, I tried to come home early," he tried to explain.

"Liar!" Diana accused him. "You had me waiting this whole time for you. You didn't even call."

"I wanted to but the press conference… I had to keep my phone off but I was rushing as fast as I could to get away. Believe me," he pleaded. "I only wanted to be with you."

"You expect me to believe that?" Diana glared down at him and Clark swallowed. He was so screwed. "I know what you were doing. You were playing mind games with me all day. You deliberately decided not to call. You deliberately kept me waiting because you thought the longer you keep me waiting the more I would want you when you got home."

Clark shook his head. "No, that wasn't it."

"Well, it worked." She smiled salaciously at Clark as she loosened her robe and let it dropped to the floor. She was wearing the sexy lingerie in her picture.

"Huh?" He squeaked. Clark thought he was dead but Diana was turned on by what she thought was a game he was playing with her. Diana crawled to him. Her lips covered his in a passionate kiss. Her fingers moved up his chest until she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled, ripping his shirt open.

When she pulled away, Clark stared back at her dumbfounded. "Diana?"

Diana traced a finger over his lips. "You're good; better than I thought. I expected you home early but when you didn't come, I knew you were testing me. You were making me wait on purpose." Diana removed his work shirt and his blue spandex shirt in one smooth swoop while Clark stared at Diana baffled.

Diana nibbled his ear, kissing down his face and chest as she spoke between kisses, "I was mad you beat me at my game but then I thought of what would happen when you got home." Her hands fell to his pants, slowly removing them. "It made me want you more."

_Tell her_ Clark told himself as Diana kissed him again. Diana deserved to know the truth. She needed to know it wasn't a game. He meant to come home early but was forced to work late. He was going to break the kiss and tell Diana but when her fingers gripped his shaft, stroking gently, Clark realized why ruin the moment?

Clark rolled Diana beneath him and loved Diana the way he wanted to all day.

*****

Diana laid on her stomach on Clark's cape sighing contently. She was getting sleepy now. They didn't keep count of the times they were together. Clark laid against her. His stomach resting against her back, his hand moving up and down Diana's backside while he murmured words of love softly in her ear.

"That was nice," Diana murmured with her eyes closed.

"Nice is an understatement." Clark moved from her ear and placed soft kisses along her back.

"We should play these mind games more often." Diana felt Clark push her hair aside and drop kisses on the other side of her back.

Clark smiled down at his wife with a wicked grin. "If that's how you want it…"


End file.
